


Finding Perfection

by Moonfire14



Category: Kyou Kara Maou!
Genre: M/M, cuteness inside
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-21
Updated: 2014-07-21
Packaged: 2018-02-09 18:20:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1993026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moonfire14/pseuds/Moonfire14
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The big question was, was when you have seen perfection how do you go back to plain? Yuri had seen perfection but can he admit how he feels to that person. Yuri x Wolfram fluff. Shounen ai.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Finding Perfection

**Author's Note:**

> I watched the episode where Yuri woke up with Wolfram in his bed(episode 8 if I'm not mistaken) and I had an idea for a story cause Wolf looked to pretty and after I finshed the episode where Wolfram insisted on staying the night with Yuri(episode 9) I had to write it( I love Wolfram's nightgown). Sorry if this isn't all that good. First time I've tried to do anything for Kyo Kara Maoh and I'm only on episode 10.

he big question was, when you have seen perfection how do you go back to plain? This was a question Yuri asked himself often. He had seen perfection but he didn't want to admit just how perfect that person was.

He tried to focus on girls but his thoughts kept drifting to him.

He had seen just how perfect he could be the day Yuri woke up with the blonde beauty laying next to him. The sunlight glistened off Wolfram's lovely golden hair. His pale ivory skin shone in the morning light and his plump little lips were slightly parted as though inviting Yuri to kiss him. His exposed back and shoulders were bare but Yuri hadn't stayed in bed long enough to figure out if Wolfram had been wearing anything at all. Every night after that, that Yuri spent in the demon world anyway, Wolfram slept next to Yuri. A place Wolf believed he was entitled to.

"Your Majesty?"

Conrad's voice interrupted Yuri's thoughts.

" You're my godfather so call me Yuri. After all you gave me that name. What's up?"

"It is time for bed, sir"

"Okay," Yuri got up from his desk and headed to his room. Once there he quickly changed into his normal pajamas. The black haired king climbed into bed and turned to bid Conrad goodnight when he noticed something was missing.

"Conrad. Where is Wolfram?" His fiance was not already waiting for him.

"Wolfram's not here at the moment. He went on a late patrol and will not be in until later. Goodnight, sire," Conrad gave a little bow and was gone.

Yuri settled into his big bed that suddenly felt empty and cold. It took awhile but he finally fell into an uneasy sleep.

He woke up a few hours later. Yuri didn't know what had woke him but he did know he'd rather be asleep.

He gave a light groan and rolled over only to end up with a face full of blonde hair. He didn't know when Wolfram had gotten back but it had been long enough that Wolf was asleep. His light breaths against Yuri's neck. Wolfram's upper body was bare and Yuri had an unusual urge to touch. In the most innocent way of course. Yuri gently ran his thumb along Wolf's soft cheek.

The blonde had the softest skin Yuri had ever felt. Wolfram mummered lightly in his sleep and leaned into the touch very slightly. Yuri ran his hands down Wolfram's arms and down his pale back. He pulled the blonde into a hug. Wolfram peered up at him through half open eyes. Yuri just couldn't help himself and leaned in to give Wolf a small chaste kiss on the lips. Then he tightened his arms around the sleepy boy and held him close as he prepared to sleep. Wolfram settled into Yuri's arms.

The last thing Yuri said before he fell asleep was very quiet and Wolfram couldn't even be sure he heard it.

"I love you, Wolf."

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it and I hope you find it as cute as I did. I think I channled a bit to much Sebastian(black butler if you don't understand the reference) into Conrad. Please tell me what you think.


End file.
